Truly Madly Deeply
by Evil Sprinkle
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Caroline is the first to admit that Klaus is gorgeous and charming, but the fact that he's arrogant, smug and seems to only want her for one thing means she's fought against his charm and advances. At her father's birthday party however, she comes to realise that she's had some misconceptions about him.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the title and the band and song choice near the end, I've had Savage Garden on the brain the past few days for some strange reason. I was also half-asleep when I wrote this, so if any names pop up that aren't even in the story, sorry - my mind was wandering._

* * *

"It's official, you're one hell of a pain in the butt, Anastasia." I told my fraternal twin sister in annoyance as we entered the packed, claustrophobic atmosphere of her favourite bar, the same one that she'd always claim as the best one in the small town because of the attractive members of the opposite sex and how they were easily lured and manipulated. I guess on some strange level, I was starting to find that sort of scene rather enticing, but for reasons that weren't based on a lust for a brief, sexual encounter.

"What's the big deal, Caroline?" she asked as we swerved through the group of drunken, cheering adolescents who looked like they were convulsing.

"We've been here a million times now. In fact, me and the bartender know each other's names and background stories because you've dragged me here so many times." I continued to complain when her icy cold, delicately pale hand latched onto mine and pulled me through a large gathering of bopping young teens so that she could get us into an open space.

"You lied when he asked about your background story, though." She smirked that all-knowing smirk at me before releasing my hand, allowing me to shrug off the red jacket covering my shoulders to leave me in my black skinny jeans, a black vest top and red heels.

"Why do you hate social situations so much?" Anastasia asked me curiously as we stalked across the dance floor and towards the familiar bar that looked slightly more deserted than usual.

"I don't _hate_ them at all, you know that." I reminded her as I rolled my eyes to the lit up, glass ceiling in frustration, stealing a worn, tattered stool in the centre of the bar and claiming it as mine by draping my jacket over it.

"I'm thirsty," I sighed, resting my elbow on the bar counter an holding my chin in the palm of my hand. That familiar, desperate, dry-ache in my throat and stomach was already starting to become apparent, which was unusual considering how normally I wouldn't get that thirsty until a few minutes before I needed to drink – which was usually around eleven on Friday nights. It was only nine o'clock.

"Order yourself a drink, then. I'm off to get a 'dance partner'." Anastasia chuckled sadistically, making her barely-clothed way across from the bar and towards the dance floor where the pulsing, bouncing people were, actually _enjoying_ the disgusting noise-like music that was blaring out from the speakers.

I always worried whenever I watched my sister mingling with a group of people, which was the main reason why I never made an effort to socialise with anyone in high school, in case we were found out. Everyone thought that Anastasia's white-blonde hair was an excellent dye job, even though it was all natural. They also assumed that her green eyes _naturally_ sparkled and glimmered when the light hit them or when she wanted something from someone, and that her angel-like face was just a fortunate gift from God and parents with good genes.

Oh, how wrong they all were.

"Caroline, honey!" a familiar voice caught my attention from behind the bar, and I looked up from my longing stare at a beer coaster to meet with the friendly, kind face of Robbie Danes the bar man and my friend.

"Hey Robbie, how you doing?" I greeted him with a pleasant smile, pleased to see his stubble and chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

"Great," he grinned enthusiastically, "I take it your sister's dragged you out for a night of fun again?"

I nodded my head at the sarcastic typicality and gave a playful pout, only giving him a reason to ruffle the blonde hair on my head before fetching a glass of Gin and Tonic for me, like he always would even though we both knew I was three years underage. Robbie was cool for a forty-year-old.

Sadly, the Gin and Tonic wasn't going to quench my thirst. I was suddenly finding myself completely compelled with the urge to leap across the bar and bleed friendly Robbie dry of all the crimson liquid flowing through his body, my throat giving a gulp of resistance when my brain told me that I couldn't.

The smile I shot to Robbie was forced as I sipped up some of my drink through a straw, deciding I was definitely going to have to leave the place early before I lost all self-control and completely savaged a random stranger…not that the eerie concept was new to me, of course.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have one of the forever-beautiful Forbes sisters as company tonight, gentlemen."

_That_ sound wasn't new to my ears at all, but it was unexpected and forced a bundle of anger to rise in my chest. The skin of my knuckles turned an even paler shade as I balled my hands into frustrated fists; my lower and upper teeth grinding together so forcefully I thought they were about to disintegrate in my mouth.

"Anastasia's more willing to talk to you than I am, you piece of crap." I told Damon without taking my stare from the glowing neon sign behind the bar that read, helpfully, 'Bar'.

"Feisty tonight, are we, Caroline? Obviously you're not as elegant and well-mannered as you are when you _can_ contain the urge to suck someone dry." Damon's taunting voice continued right beside my ear, my breathing now becoming ten times heavier as I controlled my _new_ urge to take the pen-knife out of my pocket and slit his greedy throat with it.

"Shouldn't you be pouting in the mirror or something?" I sighed in irritation, knowing that I'd have to be a lot more patient if I was going to make it through this night without stabbing him senseless and craving for the sweet, satisfying taste that hadn't graced my tongue in almost fifteen straight hours.

"Just because you still want to screw Klaus from a billion different angles, _doesn't_ mean that you can talk to me like that, you know. It won't get you anywhere." Damon continued, and that's all it took for me to snap.

"You and me, outside, right now!" I yelled, my voice barely heard over the loud music considering how straight it was from the anger and thirst swelling up inside of me.

I rose from my stool so quickly that it toppled to the ground, but my stare was currently fixed upwards at the daring, sensuous face of Damon Salvatore, aka, The Biggest Moron Of Our Kind. His eyes were a shimmering, light shade of blue that reflected off the many flashing lights that were buzzing around haplessly overhead, and that devious smirk of satisfaction that he'd got me riled was consuming his face.

"Speaking of shagging me, Caroline how about we just get it over and done with now, huh? I'll even be nice and go on top first," _his_ voice graced the atmosphere, but I refused to look away from Damon and allow myself to become captivated by the smooth, slick sound of Klaus Mikaelson voice and the lusciously tempting lips that I knew it was spilling out from.

Perhaps I owe everyone an explanation right now, huh?

Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson (along with Damon's younger brother, Stefan) were also blessed with the curse that my sister and I were. For reasons unknown to me, my parents and the Salvatore's parents got along famously, thus causing both our parents to be under the impression that their children also got along.

This, however, was made impossible for the simple reason that Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson were the most arrogant morons of all the Vampires in—what felt like and could possibly be—all of America.

They _loved_ themselves because they could get any girl that passed them 'get', as in sleep with them before 'playfully' biting their necks and sucking every droplet of blood out from their bodies. That was only with the humans, though. With Vampire chicks, they just screwed them.

Yes, in case you were wondering, I'm a 'Vampire Chick', but no, I had managed to stay away from their charm, dashingly handsome good looks and what were known as 'superior' bedroom skills so that I wouldn't be just another notch on their bedposts…however tempting it _always _was to just give into a certain Klaus Mikaelson.

"Come on, Caroline." I could feel a familiar whisper coming from the direction that Klaus' voice was in, and I helplessly gulped from nervousness at how I was barely going to be able to resist just the _sound_ of it.

"Did Anastasia not tell you how good I am in bed?" Damon asked from in front of me, his whiskey and nicotine soaked breath floating over my face as his worn, white fingers pushed some hair from my eyes.

Ah, yes. Unfortunately, my sister _didn't_ have enough willpower as me, and she gave into Damon's charms last year at our parents' Christmas celebration party. Since then, it was like a tonne of weight held over my head that was threatening to drop at any moment, and _that_ smug douche would drop it at whatever opportunity he got. I found this amusing, especially considering how after my sister told me about it, we never mentioned it again and she went back to hating every fibre of Damon's existence.

"I think her exact words were 'I can't believe I ever let that creep touch me. If he ever comes near me with his tiny manhood again, I'll make sure that dad kicks his sorry ass back to wherever he crawled from,'" I lied, naturally, but Damon's composure faltered as his eyes widened into a look of horror. This only caused Klaus' melodic, entrancing laughter to exhale into the air, along with a small, almost dainty chuckle that I recognised as Stefan's from somewhere beside him. No, I still hadn't glanced over at his face in the slightest. I couldn't otherwise he and Damon would immediately pick up on how I would be uncontrollably staring at him and continue with their sexual anecdotes.

"You have virgin blood, no doubt at all," Klaus' voice was barely a low, seductive murmur, and my eyes fluttered closed for a split second. Damon, being the attentive moron he was, noticed this and smirked at me, all traces of horror and embarrassment fading in a sudden flash after the comments I'd made about his 'impaired' manhood.

"I hold to what I said about kicking your ass." I glared up at Damon, fearlessly staring into his eyes with hungry desperation as I wished for him to be human. I could already practically _smell_ his blood, and it was undoubtedly as attractive as his angelically handsome face appeared. "I wouldn't bother annoying me, okay? Not tonight when I haven't had my fix yet," my voice sounded more pleading than I wanted it to, but I remained careless about that fact. All I wanted right now, in this moment, was to find some poor, innocent victim in the alleyways outside to completely devour to fill my selfish needs.

"Well, we haven't had _our_ daily fix yet, either. We'd sure love to join you on your little quest for a thirst quench, especially considering how we have that party at your parent's house tomorrow night to celebrate your dad's birthday," Damon reminded me, causing me to blow out a huge exhale of defeat and frustration at how we were hosting a party tomorrow evening with all of the family sluts and unfriendly morons that my parents miraculously adored.

"If I wasn't this desperate for drink, there's no way in hell that I'd be doing this right now," I told Damon, staring into his eyes before brushing past him and making my way towards the back door that led to the alleyway.

"Down near Davidson Avenue is where all the stupid little girls go walking by themselves at this time of night, complete wasted and _asking_ to be killed." I could hear Klaus suggesting to Damon in his sharp, slick voice as I walked ahead of them and Stefan, pushing the Fire Exit's green door open with force before stepping out into the cold, brisk night air of the back alley behind Anastasia's favourite bar.

"How rude, Klaus," I heard Damon scold his friend, causing my eyebrows to furrow, "we haven't even asked Caroline how she's been doing since we saw her in spring."

"Considering how I haven't come across you dipshits—Stefan not included, of course—since then, I've been doing _amazingly_ well." I spoke without even bothering to look behind and meet their stares, purposefully making a point that Damon's younger brother, Stefan, had no arrogant input in anything whatsoever. The dude barely spoke at all unless asked something and even then he just sort of…mumbled.

"_She_ doesn't look like she'd be missed," Klaus commented, and I could practically hear his tongue rolling over his lips when my stare was lifted to meet with a hostile, feeble looking adolescent girl that was walking in our direction.

My eyes fluttered closed as Klaus' low, devious snarl rose from his chest and out of his mouth, indicating that the violent delight of completely tearing apart a human being's existence was about to take place. Did I feel sorry for Klaus' chosen victim? Of course – she was just a girl, but they couldn't be seen like that, dad always told us.

Klaus sped forward and ahead of me when the girl edged nearer, clutching her purse to her chest as though she was expecting Klaus to mug her or something. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, deciding that it was best for this girl to think that's what _was_ going to happen.

Without warning, Damon and Stefan also leapt from behind me at a quickened, delicately precise pace, speeding towards Klaus and the women when he pressed her abruptly against the brick wall in the dark, almost pitch-black alley. The only sounds to be heard were the pulsating music coming from all manner of nearby bars and clubs, almost drowning out the girls whimpers of terror.

I couldn't watch her die for two reasons. One; Damon and Klaus, from what I'd learned in the past, _rarely_ took pity on their victim. They'd torture them mercilessly, just to hear their pleas before ripping into their jugular. Two; seeing the blood would undoubtedly make me all the more thirsty, and I may completely lose self-control.

The three thirst-driven guys were growling, snarling and hissing as I heard them ripping away frantically at their victim. I rested my forehead on the brick wall opposite them and tried to block out the noise, not feeling scared by what they were doing, but pitying them that they had nothing better to do than completely ruin this girl so that she was barely recognisable from even dental records. They were sick, cruel and twisted – even Stefan, on this occasion.

After a few minutes of quietly humming absolutely nothing to myself to distract from the noises, the growling, hissing and snarling came to a halt. Suction was then evident, and I immediately turned myself around to meet with the sight of three hungry, thirsty guys with their pointed teeth clenched down deep inside the girls neck, wrist and hip. Her body was mutilated; blood dripping from the seams of her clothes that they'd managed to rip apart in fierce eagerness, choosing to take their time in sucking her entire corpse dry. Plain greed.

"I can _smell_ how thirsty you are, Caroline," Klaus voice was that low, seductive murmur again as he pulled away from the girl's wrist and wiped his bloody mouth with his sleeve, standing to his feet and turning around so that I was now _forced_ to look at him.

As usual a jumper adorned his torso, complete with black jeans. His hair naturally curly and looking temptingly soft, giving me the urge to run my fingers through it. Klaus' eyes were beautifully mesmerising as always. They were a hypnotic shade of blue with slight flecks of green, yellow and orange, making them look like a chemical fire was constantly burning away behind them. His face—my _God_—once you looked, you couldn't quite bring your stare away. It was evilly, sadistically beautiful, the kind you see on Hollywood actors of famous billionaires as opposed to a small town vampire.

"Ha, she's staring again." Damon's voice was taunting me as he and Stefan rose from the ground beside the girls lifeless, mutilated body, also wiping their mouths of blood.

"Why don't you two move along so I can have a little talk with Caroline, huh?" Klaus suggested cunningly to his friends, licking across his lower lip and smirking, his head tilted down low so that he was looking up at me through his lashes with dangerous eyes.

In a swift glide, Klaus was barely a foot away from my body. My back pressed against the brick wall instinctively as I watched Stefan and Damon heading down the alleyway, disappearing into the blackness of the night like it had swallowed them up. Was I frightened? Of course not.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night, sweetheart," his voice was a whisper that traced along every bone in my body like a suppressive ache of urgency, forcing me to contain the urge to allow him to do whatever he wanted with me.

Klaus now had me pushed up against the wall, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with mine as his hands seemed to disappear. One reappeared just by my neck and, without touching my skin at all, he held onto the pendant that belonged to my late grandmother that hung around my neck. He _knew_ how much that necklace meant to me. I was immediately cut from these thoughts when Klaus' other hand wound up pressing against my crotch through my skin tight jeans, allowing a quick gasp of pleasure to emit from my lips. I _hated_ how much he knew I was enjoying this, that smirk on his face was too tempting to be angry with.

"I'll be keeping this until then." He murmured, pressing his lips down to the cold surface of the skin on my neck, giving a single, swift tug at the pendant so that my necklace fell apart and into his hand.

"Now you'll _have_ to talk to me at tomorrow's party – that's if you want this back," he teased, pressing a tad harder into my crotch and bringing his face out of my neck to view my reaction. A trickle of blood dripped down my lips from where I've been biting it to fight back the moans. Klaus glanced down and swiftly licked up the drop, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth for a split second.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Anastasia's voice disrupted the atmosphere, _thank God_, resulting in Klaus stepping back from me like I'd given him an electric shock. The temporary warmth of my body had now evaporated as he eyed up my sister where she was stood outside the Fire Exit with her 'date' for the evening.

"Goodnight love," Klaus' taunting whisper and sexy smouldering smirk added to the maliciousness of him dangling the pendant from his pale, blood-splashed hands at me before he darted off down the alleyway and disappeared into the night.

"Caroline, was that Mikaelson?" I heard Anastasia ask me, my attention diverting from absolutely nothing in front of me and towards my familiar, gorgeous sister as she looked down the alleyway.

She and her companion were making their way towards me, Anastasia ensuring that their hands were clasped together securely, making sure he had no means of escape. Terrible, but true, especially now that his curious eyes had lingered long enough to land on the mutilated corpse across from me. He'd _have_ to die now.

"Wh—what the…we need to call an ambulance!" Anastasia's date panicked, snapping his hand away from hers as he backed away from the girl's dead body, her barely recognisable, torn face even making _me_ squeamish.

Anastasia sighed and rolled her eyes to the blackened sky, bored with hearing people constantly become shocked whenever they see a dead body. It wasn't a usual, everyday occurrence for most humans, unlike us Vampires.

"_Was_ it him, Caroline?" Anastasia's monotone repeated her question again as she latched her hand back around the attractive young guy's beside her, his expression evidently confused as he tried to understand why neither of us were freaking out at the sight of this lifeless being.

"Yes, it was." I spoke up with a sigh, my hands clenching into irritated fists as I watched Anastasia's 'date' gulping, wriggling and even whimpering slightly in fear at no matter how hard he tried to pry his hand from hers, it was failing.

"This one definitely won't go amiss." My lips cornered into a satisfied grin, allowing my tongue to momentarily roll over my bottom lip. I could feeling my canines growing inside my mouth, protruding on top my lips slightly as the veins around my eyes began pulsating and a low snarl emitted from my throat.

"She needs help!" the guy exclaimed, his eyes glancing away from myself and Anastasia's so that he could see the dead, disembowelled girl again.

"No." Anastasia chuckled slightly with her words as her canines became prominent. The hungry fire in her eyes was ablaze as the veins around them pulsated through her pale skin, just like normal when we were about to savagely murder someone. She gripped the other guys hand with hers.

In a swift movement she had his hands pinned either side of his head against the brick wall that the girl was 'resting' against. She brought her lips right close to his ear as I enjoyed the view of his petrified expression, feeling particularly ravenous as I stalked behind my sister and casually placed my hands on either of her shoulders.

"_You're_ the one that's going to need help, darling." I heard her whisper, one second exactly to wait before she ripped her teeth right into his jugular, crooking her neck appropriately as I instinctively placed a hand over his mouth. His breath was frantic and warm against the palm of my hand as he panicked, his legs shaking as his eyes rolled towards the back of his head.

That's when I snapped, not caring about how reckless I was being my allowing him to make sounds of displeasure and agony, I proceeded to snatch his wrist from Anastasia's grasp. Within seconds I was fiercely latched onto him like a leech, sucking the delicious crimson liquid from his body.

This went on for a few minutes before the pulse that had been slowly fading against my lips fully disappeared. My whole body felt relieved as I pulled away from the human, seeing that he was slowly slumping down to the floor with Anastasia still attached to his neck.

"Greedy." I teased her with a satisfied grin, wiping my mouth over with the back of my hand. Anastasia decided that enough must have been enough and she casually rose away from his lifeless form, also wiping over her blood-stained lips and the area around them.

"What was Mikaelson doing here? Was Damon around?" she asked me as though nothing else had been on her mind for the last four minutes that we'd spent toying with someone's life.

"Yeah, the Salvatore's and Mikaelson were in the bar. They asked if they could accompany me in getting fed and I was so blinded by my thirst that I actually mostly went along with it." I explained as she started to walk with me down the alley and towards the well-lit streets of Mystic falls, leaving two dead and bloody bodies behind us.

"Klaus is so determined to get laid that he actually felt me up." I shuddered slightly at the memory, biting down on my lip when I realised that I'd actually enjoyed it. Maybe tomorrow night could be interesting after all…

**~ Next evening, 7:30pm ~**

"Come on, Caroline! There's like a _billion _people here now." Anastasia pleaded with me on the other side of the door, but I could only sigh in response as I looked back at my reflection in the golden-framed, full-length mirror that was set in my elegant, enormous bedroom.

"Is this to do with Mikaelson, by any chance?" her voice had softened, but still held the same teasing edge to it.

"No, you idiot." I barely mumbled my response, but I knew that she'd heard me from the other side of the locked door.

I hated these the parties that my parents threw for every occasion imaginable, mainly because of the fact the Salvatore's and Klaus would be invited to all of them – even _my_ birthday celebrations. In my opinion, just because we had one of the largest houses in Mystic Falls, didn't mean we had to hold _all_ of the parties

My dress for the nights occasion was the only one I owned that was considered fancy enough. It was black, strapless corset that fitted my petite, slim frame quite nicely, the bottom puffed out and came to just above my knees. Then to top it all off, some standard black heels.

"You want me to tell dad that his daughter doesn't feel like coming out to join his 'forty-fifth birthday party?'" Anastasia asked, knowing that I hated to disappoint my dad. He was more than just my dad though, he was one of the leaders in the council along with Mr Salvatore; Damon and Stefan's dad.

"Fine! I'm coming out now!" I exclaimed in frustrated defeat, her guilt-tripping having an immediate effect on me.

I breathed out one last sigh before making my way towards my bedroom door, hearing my heels click on the linoleum beneath my feet as I did so.

"Speaking of idiot's, is he here with the Salvatore's?" I found myself asking as I pulled the oak door open, only to be met with my sisters smug face. Obviously my immediate question regarding Klaus must have caused her to thing that I was interested in him. Anastasia's mind worked in strange ways.

They arrived about twenty minutes ago, yeah. Oh, and our best friends—the Hart's-have been here for about forty minutes." She explained, straightening out her extremely short, black and red floral tube dress before linking her arm with mine.

"Well, this sure is going to be a blast of a party…" I mumbled sarcastically as we walked down the wide, slightly winding staircase, leading into the dining area which was so grand that it practically took up half of the lower floor of the mansion.

You see, the Harts were fellow Vampires and they had three daughters. They were the kind of girls that would look down at you during your high school years, because they were rich, attractive, had rather large assets and believed they were above everyone else.

"If Megan comes near me tonight, I swear to fucking Satan I'll just—"

Anastasia's cussed rambling about a particular Hart Sister was cut off when that slick, smooth voice entered the atmosphere, both sickening me to my very core and causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach and rip my insides apart.

"Well, look who's wearing a fancy dress." Klaus commented as Anastasia and I stepped off the bottom stair and onto the black linoleum beneath our feet in the huge, darkly decorated dining hall, our attention shifting from each other and towards our right.

"Where are your partners in crime?" Anastasia asked immediately, un-linking our arms so that she could place he hands on her hips in annoyance.

I took advantage of the fact they were both occupied for a moment—even though it was with each other—and clicked my heels on the floor as I wandered through the dining hall and towards my father.

There were deep purple and red veils hanging all over the place from all four corners in the ceiling, and my mother's prized chandelier was, as always, central. There weren't all that many people there like there usually was – only around 100 other guests as opposed to 500. This was a plus of course as Anastasia and I only had to take out and set up ten gigantic, rounded varnished tables for tonight's meal and dancing party.

"Hey, dad." I made my close presence acknowledged to my father, causing him to divert his attention away from who I recognised as Mr Jenkins—another member of the council—and whirl his head round to face me.

"Oh, darling." He grinned, taking a hold of me on the outside of my arms before leaning himself forward, his cold skin grazing my cheekbone as he gave me a welcoming hug.

"Having a good time?" I asked him politely, just as I felt a hand touch my shoulder from behind. My dad's attention turned from me, his smile appearing to grow even wider when he eyed up the person that had touched me.

I turned myself around, only to be met with the face of the Evil Angel himself; Klaus Mikaelson – he was politely smiling and holding out a glass of red wine to me.

"I suppose I should leave you kids to it." Dad patted me on the shoulder, chuckling to himself harmoniously as he walked in the opposite direction from where Klaus and I were stood, leaving me alone with him and a glass of red wine in my hand.

"Tonight's going to be fun, love, I can sense it." Klaus insisted, but I was already scoffing and pushing my way past him in a desperate plea not to allow myself to fall for his charm, wit or _beautiful_ good looks.

**~ 9:18pm ~**

"Screw you, Damon. This is my dad's party, so try and be a gentleman for once in your life and leave the Forbes' the hell alone, yes?!" Anastasia was almost threatening Damon because she was so frustrated that he wouldn't leave her alone and quit pestering her with his sexual advances.

The two of us had been sat alone on a table together for a total of twenty minutes before Damon came over to annoy the crap out of us – well, Anastasia mostly. The most he ever said when talking to me was regarding how 'in love' I was with Klaus. I quickly repressed the allegations. Just because he was hot, didn't mean I loved him.

"Oh, Anastasia. I can remember that night we had together _supremely_ well." Damon taunted her from across the table as I chugged back my third glass of red wine, annoyed that I wasn't drunk enough to tear my eyes from their constant search around the room for missing Mikaelson.

"Each moan that passed your lips each time you _begged_ for me to go faster and harder, each time y—"

"Megan and Sophie sure look lonely tonight, creep. They're also a lot easier than I am to get into bed, so go and annoy the crap out of them before I become dangerously suicidal." Anastasia lost her composure, slamming her empty wine glass down on the table, shattering it to pieces as she groaned, rising to her red heels.

As she walked away from us and left me alone with Damon gawking at me from across the table, my eyes lingered helplessly onto the Hart sisters as they elegantly drifted across the 'dance floor' that people were waltzing on and made their way in my direction.

This only caused my eyes to roll towards the ceiling as I viewed each of them in turn.

Sophie; light brown, long hair that was suppressed in tight curls. A flowing black and white floral dress covered up all of her legs, only making her appear more elegant as she swept towards me. She had a dangerously deceitful, innocent face, and that pure smile was _still_ there from the last time I saw her.

Tara; yellow-blond hair that was curled in such a way that it looked like the sixties had thrown up on her. A turquoise, tight fitting dress accentuated her gigantic boobs. She didn't have that much of a pretty face like her sisters, but she was easy and had a personality that managed to draw men in.

Megan; now she was something else. Although her hair was styled in no such way and hung bolt straight, deep brown over her shoulders, she still managed to look radiant. She was the kind of girl you could expect to see strutting down the catwalk. It was such a shame that the purple-dress-wearing siren was such a cold-hearted bitch.

"Look girls, it's Caroline Forbes; aka Loser of The Century." Tara's snide comment was so weak that it caused even Damon to snicker as well as myself. In fact, even Megan seemed slightly embarrassed by her sister's pathetic so-called insult.

"Wow, what a magical insult." I muttered sarcastically under my breath, taking another sip of my rid wine when I felt a familiar touch on my shoulder from behind…again.

"Ah, Klaus Mikaelson. Still not managed to squirm into this virgin's pants yet, handsome?" Megan's voice was also irresistibly smooth, every syllable from her words articulate and cleverly pronounced.

I turned my attention to look up at Klaus, his hand still clasped onto my shoulder as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling at Megan's typical 'Klaus, why haven't you come after _me_ yet?' calls. No matter how much she threw herself at him—or any of the Hart girls threw themselves at him—Klaus would always say no and find the idea of going near them completely repulsive. I couldn't understand why he was so eager to get _me_ when he had a supermodel impersonator begging for his attention.

"Just leave it, Megan." Klaus breathed out a sigh as I attempted to shrug his hand off my shoulder, watching out the corner of my eye as Damon got up from his seat and made his way towards a giggling Sophie.

"Spare me…" I sighed quietly as Megan brought her hands onto her hips, giving Klaus a look that said 'you don't want _this_?'.

"Seriously, Klaus – why not go screw Tara or something?" I spoke up after a few seconds of annoying silence, causing Klaus to look down at me and grimace in amusement at my words.

"Suit yourself, Mikaelson – but don't come crying to me when she stakes you in the balls." Were Megan's final words before she flicked her hair over her shoulder and practically dragged her sisters away from Damon, Klaus and I before Sophie could even think about swapping spit with Damon.

"I want a dance."

I looked up at Klaus with an expression of complete indifference as he spoke out his 'request' down to me. My teeth clamped onto my lip as his hand reached for the inside pocket of the razor-sharp, black tuxedo jacket he was wearing, my stare locked onto his intense eyes as he did so.

"If I were you, I'd make my way to the dance floor." He spoke, oozing confidence as he pulled out the familiar necklace and pendant that once adorned my neck, his smirk becoming irresistibly appealing.

"Whatever," I groaned in displeasure, shuddering slightly as I rose up from the chair I was uncomfortably sitting in. Klaus didn't hesitate to take my hand delicately in his, as though he was scared I'd break in his grasp, and lead me across the linoleum.

"If your hand wander to my backside in _any_, way, shape or form, don't expect me to hesitate in immediately slaughtering you." I threatened Klaus as he grabbed boy my hands in his, standing across from me with a hungry expression as his eyes lingered aimlessly all over my body – from head to toe.

"I'll assume that you can waltz like everyone else in here." His glimmering voice was casual and un-threatened as though he hadn't heard or was choosing to ignore what I'd just warned him about.

"Yes." I sighed in annoyance, allowing him to step into me and place on hand neatly on the outside of my waist. As there was only a thin layer of material on my dress keeping his skin from touching mine, it was no wonder that my spine was giving off electric shocks.

I reluctantly placed my hand appropriately on his shoulder, not daring to look into his eyes in fear that I wouldn't be able to look away. Instead I kept my stare in the distance behind him, not seeing anything there as slow, intricate piano music lulled in the atmosphere.

Klaus took the obvious lead and gently swayed from side to side, my eyes flickering away from absolutely nothing every now and then to see that his eyes were locked securely onto mine. His constant stare had made me knees weaken as we boxed around on the linoleum, my heels clicking every now and then.

"I heard that you like a band called Savage Garden?" Klaus' murmur was low and charismatic and I found my eyes locking dead onto his, both in curiosity of how he knew what one of my favourite bands was, and how in the world he managed to have such beautiful colours in his eyes.

Satisfied with my evident confusion and curiosity, he smirked and turned his face over in the direction of Arthur Scott – my family's trusted 'music man'. He'd take care of everything for our parties, whether it was hiring an orchestral band, brining music and a decent sound system, or just himself and his trusted piano.

Tonight, it was just Arthur sitting in front of his sleek black piano, stopping his smoothing playing the second Klaus had smirked and winked at him.

Seconds later, Klaus' eyes were back to focusing on my own and the familiar sound of the beginning of _Truly Madly Deeply_ was playing from the piano. It was one of my favourite songs and one I'd always hoped to dance to at my wedding.

"H-how did you know?" I asked reluctantly, sure that this was the first question I had ever asked Klaus that wasn't a truce offering to leave me alone. It had just occurred to me that he must have prearranged with Arthur to play this song when he gave the signal, and now was the time – whilst his hand was disconnecting from mine so that it could outside the other half of my waist.

"You play them a lot at night, when you're in your bedroom and searching for mental disorders on your laptop all by yourself." Klaus explained, still staring down at me captivatingly like what he'd just told me was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, so you _spy_ on me?" I questioned, a break in my trying-to-sound-tough voice as the realisation of how flattered I was oddly starting to feel took its toll on me.

"I prefer the term 'watch'." He grimaced, "now I worry that you think there's a problem with the way your head works, sweetheart."

His subtle reference to my Google searches for diagnosing mental disorders caught me slightly off guard until I remembered that this was Klaus Mikaelson and he'd ask _anything_ without hesitation – no matter how personal it was.

"Out of all the people I know, why do you care?" my bemused voice questioned his intentions as my hand found its way to his shoulder, the two of us simply swaying from left to right as we briefly made contact.

Klaus simply chuckled over my face as a response, right before he angled his head so that his lips could brush against the crook of my neck.

"There's a pen-knife attached to my leg that I'm _not_ afraid to u—"

I was abruptly cut off on my threat when his lips collided with mine and my whole body fell completely limp, helpless and useless. His soft lips sent tingles up and down my spine as he innocently kissed me, doing the unexpected by not shoving his tongue into my mouth or feeling me up again. It was like a gentlemen had possessed him and I _liked_ this gentleman.

"Caroline," he breathed over my face, resting his forehead onto mine when he detached out lips. I was finding that his heart was beating hard enough for me to feel in my chest as he pressed himself gently against me, sparks seeming to shoot around in my head like igniting fireworks. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted something more than just a single night from you?" he asked, continuing to breath all over my ashen face as his fast-beating heart vibrated against me.

This, I decided, was the perfect time to be _completely_ honest with the arrogant, cocky, beautiful being that was Klaus Mikaelson, now he appeared to have transformed into someone a lot more suitable to fulfil my needs.

"_Not_ until you just kissed me like you did."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
